


It's Not Fair (How Much I Love You)

by Civilized_muppets



Series: God of Magic [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gods, M/M, Old Gods, only a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilized_muppets/pseuds/Civilized_muppets
Summary: “Oh, wonderful my love! I have a surprise for you, if you’ll allow it.”Emrys allowed his lips to quirk up into a smirk. Apollo’s surprises ranged from a nice bottle of wine to, on several quite memorable occasions, dragon eggs. Emrys was always kept on his toes, that’s for sure.“Oh? And what might it be?”Apollo smiled and grabbed his hand before leading him to the couch, where he bid Emrys to sit down and get comfortable. Apollo took a few steps backward before summoning a guitar, brandishing it for Emrys to see.“I, the god of the arts, have written you, my dear flame, a song!”Emrys smiled and tilted his head.“Another one? But you’ve written me so many.”
Relationships: Emrys/Apollo
Series: God of Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728034
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	It's Not Fair (How Much I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is Emrys' perspective of Apollo's visit during chapter 2 of Never Change. Enjoy!

All the mortals had gone to bed hours ago, but Emrys was still awake. He was a god, after all, sleep wasn’t something he needed. He could partake if he desired, but honestly, what was the point? There were much more productive things to be doing. Like scrolling mindlessly through Instagram.  _ Much  _ more productive.

He was watching a video from Dionysus' latest party (which seemed to be as much of a rager as they all were, if how blasted he and everyone else in the video was was any indication) when he got a text from his dear husband.

**Sunshine:**

**Look outside ;)**

Emrys frowned and rose from the couch to peer through the window. Sure enough, there was the Sun Chariot, currently taking the form of a golden motorcycle, parked in the driveway. Emrys sighed and walked to the front door. Honestly, how irresponsible could his husband be? Emrys hadn’t even explained to the mortals under his roof that he was a god yet, much less married, and certainly not that he was married to another man. Well, god, but he took the shape of a man most of the time. What if one of the mortals was still awake? What if they saw the sun god? Emrys would have to explain who he was, and that was  _ not _ a conversation he was ready to have. 

He opened the door, ready to scold his ridiculous husband, but was cut off by a desperate kiss. All his annoyance melted away because  _ by the Void _ he had missed this. He hadn’t seen Apollo in a month, which he’s pretty sure hadn’t happened since before Apollo had started courting him. Between Emrys’ portals and the sun chariot, there was nowhere in the world they couldn’t meet if need be. They were never apart for longer than a week, before.

But now, Emrys had mortals to babysit, mortals who were 1500 years behind on the times. When it came to the technology in the house they were like toddlers, and he’s sure that if he left them alone for longer than an hour one of them would get the bright idea to stick a fork in the microwave and for all his power Emrys was still  _ absolute shit _ at healing magic. That was more Apollo’s Domain, but that would mean  _ explaining Apollo _ which Emrys really didn’t want to do right now.

Apollo gently pushed him back against the wall opposite the door, and Emrys barely had enough sense about him to snap his fingers and close the door behind him before placing his hands on the sun god’s shoulders. They stayed there for a long while, just taking the other in, neither feeling the need to breathe. Finally, Apollo pulled away, black eyes staring into blue, and began to speak.

“Apologies, my flame. I know you don’t want me here, with the mortals and everything, but I could not bear another moment away from you. I have awaited the moment I would lay eyes on you again with bated breath, for you took with you my ability to breathe. I could stand the suffocation no longer, darling, so I’m afraid I came rushing to your side against your wishes. Forgive me, Emrys.”

Emrys rolled his eyes, but as much as he pretended to hate what he affectionately called Apollo’s “flowery poetic bullshit”, he not so secretly adored it. He was weak when it came to his husband, and had been for over a thousand years.

“You’re forgiven, sunshine. I could say that since you’ve seen me now that you should leave, but… I suppose you could stay a little longer.”

Apollo gave a blinding smile, literally glowing with happiness, and honestly, Emrys felt a little guilty. He’d been neglecting his beloved lately. Sure, they texted all the time, but Emrys was too worried about being caught by the mortals for them to have a phone call or facetime. He supposed he should have expected Apollo to snap sooner rather than later, and should just be glad that he had at least waited until the mortals were asleep instead of ambushing him in broad daylight. 

“Oh, wonderful my love! I have a surprise for you, if you’ll allow it.”

Emrys allowed his lips to quirk up into a smirk. Apollo’s surprises ranged from a nice bottle of wine to, on several quite memorable occasions, dragon eggs. Emrys was always kept on his toes, that’s for sure.

“Oh? And what might it be?”

Apollo smiled and grabbed his hand before leading him to the couch, where he bid Emrys to sit down and get comfortable. Apollo took a few steps backward before summoning a guitar, brandishing it for Emrys to see.

“I, the god of the arts, have written you, my dear flame, a song!”

Emrys smiled and tilted his head.

“Another one? But you’ve written me so many.”

The sun god laughed, a deep, booming laugh, the laugh of a god. Emrys felt a brief flash of concern that it had woken up one or more of the mortals, but he simply pushed that thought away and snapped his fingers so no other sound would escape this room.

“Yes, dear heart, I must have written you thousands of songs. But with you as my muse, I could never be lacking for inspiration. I will, without a doubt, write you thousands more.”

Emrys rolled his eyes.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, dearest.”

Apollo laughed again, softer this time.

“Au contraire, beloved. It got me permission to court you, back in the day.”

The magic god gave him a flat look.

“That’s just because Cernunnos could tell how absolutely smitten you were and took pity on you. He didn’t expect it to actually go anywhere.”

Apollo smiled again, a smile full of affection.

“And yet, here we are, over 1000 years later and most happily married.”

Emrys sighed fondly, knowing that if this went on Apollo would be here all night.

“So, the song? I’m simply dying to hear it.”

Apollo jolted, as though he’d forgotten about it completely.

“Ah, of course! Apologies sweetheart, you know I get lost in you. It goes a little something like this…”

The blonde started to play chords on his guitar, soft and slow, and began to sing.

It was a love song, of course. They almost always were, especially since Apollo had chosen Emrys for his muse after they started courting. The greek god claimed that he had fallen in love with him at first sight, but Emrys suspected that was just more of his flowery poetic bullshit. For Emrys, at least, he had fallen in love slowly. He couldn’t pin down the exact moment he had fallen in love with Apollo, but he remembered realizing it. That moment of “oh” that had struck him like a ton of bricks. If he remembered correctly, he had avoided Apollo for a few days afterward. He was just supposed to be humoring the god, he wasn’t meant to actually fall for him. But fall for him he did, and here they were.

The song was beautiful, full of love and affection. It was some of the sappiest shit Emrys had ever heard, and considering Apollo’s track record, and that was saying something.

At least, it was, until Apollo threw in a “that’s what she said” joke.

Emrys couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as the song came to a climax, and then ended. He held out his arms and asked Apollo to come to him, and his Sunshine could deny him nothing, so he did. Apollo drew closer to him as though he had been physically pulled, and when he stood before him, Emrys tugged him down into a kiss.

When the kiss finally ended, Emrys pulled his husband fully on top of him and began to card his fingers through his golden hair.

“I’ve missed you, my love.” Apollo said.

Emrys sighed unhappily. 

“I know, Sunshine. I’ve missed you too. But they’re not ready to hear that I’m a god, much less married to another. As soon as I can, I’ll tell them about you and you can come over whenever you like.” He replied.

Apollo made a noise of discontent and snuggled further into Emrys’ chest.

“I’m happy for you, beloved, I really am. None of us ever thought we’d get the opportunity you have. But I wish this opportunity didn’t have to take you away from me for so long.” the blonde grumbled. 

“It won’t be much longer. A season, two at the latest. They’re learning about the modern world faster than I expected. I promise you, it won’t be long before I tell them everything.”

Apollo sighed, and then kissed him again before rising reluctantly from the couch, pulling Emrys with him. They walked slowly to the door, not wanting to part ways but knowing that they must.

When they reached the door they stopped, and Apollo turned to him and looked at him with imploring eyes. Other gods found it hard to read his eyes, whether it was night and they were black or it was day and they shone with the light of the sun, but Emrys had been able to read them like an open book for over a millennium.

“At least call me, Emrys. I know you don’t want the mortals to know about what you are or about me yet, but I can’t bear going so long without hearing your voice.”

Emrys sighed. It was a greater risk, but really, how could he deny his love such a simple request?

“Alright. At night though, when they’re all asleep. I want to let them acclimate to the modern world a bit more before I explain.”

Apollo nodded sadly in acceptance and leaned in to kiss him one last time, which Emrys obliged. The sun god pulled away and as he took a step back through the doorway, he brought Emrys’ left hand up to his lips and brushed them against his ring finger where his wedding ring was hidden under a glamour.

“Until we see each other again, my flame.”

Emrys gave a sad smile.

“Until then, Sunshine.”

Apollo began to walk backward, maintaining his grip on the magic god’s hand until the distance between them was too great to hold on, and then dropped it with a sigh. He gave Emrys one last longing look before he turned and walked back to the Chariot. Emrys leaned against the doorframe and watched him as he walked away.

Apollo got on the Chariot and it began to glow. Emrys has a brief thought of how lucky he was that he’d brought the mortals to a secluded area rather than a busy suburb, for the light would certainly not have gone unnoticed. As the Chariot ascended towards the sky, the light got dimmer as it was not the sun’s time. Emrys watched it rise, unbothered by the light that would certainly be too much for mortal eyes.

  
He stayed there, watching, until he could no longer make out the Chariot against the sky. He sighed, feeling his husband's absence keenly already, before he moved to shut the door and head into the kitchen. He wasn’t usually one for drinking, but he needed wine.  _ Desperately. _


End file.
